Security devices are often connected between user devices and server devices. For example, a security device may receive a request from a user device to access information stored on a server device. The security device may determine a policy to apply to the request. For example, the security device may determine to block access to the information stored on the server device. Alternatively, the security device may allow access to the information stored on the server device.